1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source assembly and a touch screen device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent information-oriented society, a display device is required to have a large size and a thin profile. Since a conventional cathode ray tube (“CRT”) device does not satisfactorily meet such requirements, there is an explosive demand for a flat panel display device such as a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, a plasma address liquid crystal (“PALC”) display panel, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) device.
A display device is being developed to include not only a function of displaying an image, but also a detection function of receiving external information. As an example of such a display device, there is a touch screen device.
The touch screen device is the most advanced input device replacing a keyboard or mouse. In the touch screen device, a touch screen is attached to a display panel, and a desired operation is performed by touching the display panel with an object, such as a user's finger. Accordingly, the touch screen device is an ideal device allowing an intuitive control in the graphic user interface (“GUI”) environment (e.g., a window operating system), which can be widely applied to a computer-based training and simulation field, an office automation field, an education field, a game field and the like.
However, the touch screen display device employs a method of detecting a pressure applied to the surface of the touch panel, which requires a mechanical operation. A repeated use of the mechanical operation may cause a reduction in reliability and accuracy of the display device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that detects an image itself on the display panel. Particularly, even when polarizing plates are formed on both surfaces of the display panel as in a display device, it requires a device for detecting an image. Accordingly, an infrared light source has been applied thereto.
However, when both an infrared light source and a visible light source are used, it requires a structure capable of controlling each of the infrared light source and the visible light source in order to efficiently use the light sources.